Alternate Ending to New Moon
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: What would happen if Alice got Edward on the phone when Jacob picked it up? Will Edward come back? What happens to Edward and Bella. I don't own any aspect of Twilight!
1. Recreation

Recreation:

I walked up to the end of the cliff. I looked over the edge. At that very moment, I heard _his_ voice.

"Bella, don't do it. You promised, nothing reckless," he said.

"You promised me that it would be like you never existed and that I would never see you again."

"Please, for me," he begged.

"You wanted me to be human. Now you watch me."

I got on the balls of feet and jumped. I was in the water in a matter of seconds. I came up for air and then I was hit by a giant wave of salt water. I came up again but then I was hit again. As I drifted in unconsciousness, I saw _him_. The last thing I saw was an orange fire under the water. I was then pulled away from _him _and the fire.

As I drifted back, I heard Jacob.

"Come on, Bella, breathe! Breathe," Jacob yelled.

I was suddenly aware of the repeated punches in the stomach I was receiving by unbelievably warm hands. My throat unexpectedly burned and I coughed up a mouth full of salt water.

"Oh, thank god. Bella, are you okay," Jacob asked.

"Jake?"

"What the heck were you thinking? You were supposed to wait for me."

"I needed a rush. I'm sorry."

My throat burned when I said that. Jake's two warm arms wrapped around me and he carried me all the way to my truck. He set me in the passenger seat and then he was in the driver's seat almost immediately. He started driving me back to my house. I shivered and he noticed.

"108 degrees over here," he said.

I moved over to him and then felt warm immediately. When we got to my house, Jacob growled and wrinkled his nose.

"Jake, what is it," I asked him.

"Vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a vampire in your house," he told me.

I looked around and saw a black Mercedes.

"It's Carlisle. That's Carlisle's car," I stated.

I got out of the car and started to run towards the door. Jacob caught me before I got up the steps.

"Bella, don't go. I could be a trick."

"It's Carlisle. He wouldn't trick me," I told him.

"Please, Bella, don't go."

"Its fine, Jake. There is nothing for you to protect me from."

Jacob started to tremble and then he ran off. I walked up the steps and then opened the door. I turned on the lights and then turned around.


	2. Suprise

(Bella POV)

Surprise:

Two bewildered gold eyes stared back at me. I gasped, Alice staring back at me.

"Alice," I yelled and I jumped into her arms.

"Bella! Can you please explain how you are alive?"

"What?" A confused look washed over my face.

"I saw you jump off a cliff. Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I wasn't. It was a recreational jump. I saw the La Push kids doing it and I wanted to try. It was fun."

"Oh. Well, I am glad that you are alive."

"Why are you here? Is anyone else here? Did he come," I asked.

"No. He doesn't like to talk to anyone. He hasn't ever since he left. He checks in with Carlisle and Esme every few months. Carlisle is a professor at a community college in New Hampshire and Esme lives with him there, of course. Rosalie and Emmett are in South Africa. Jasper is in Texas, revisiting his past. I haven't seen him in so long. I was in Pennsylvania, trying to learn about my past. I-."

"Where has Edward been," I interrupted.

"Last time I checked, he was in Rio. But that was a few months ago. Bella, what is that nasty smell? Is that you?"

She sniffed me and then continued.

"God, that is you. Bella, you smell like a dog."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be talking," a familiar husky voice, said.

I turned around and Jacob was standing in the doorway.

"Jake!!!"

I got up and ran into his arms.

"I had to make sure you were safe," he said.

"I'd better leave," Alice said.

"You'll be back right," I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"Yes, as soon as you put the dog out."

Alice flew out the back door and then Jacob and I were alone.

"So you still do care," I said.

"Of course I do. Why would you have a stupid idea like-," and then the phone rang.

Jacob reached over and picked it up.

"Swan Residence," Jacob said into the phone.

He waited a little and then replied, "He's not in. He is arranging a-."

Alice ran in and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Edward, she's not dead," Alice said into the phone.

"Edward? Alice, is that Edward," I asked her, loud enough that if it really was him, he would be able to hear me.

She nodded to me and then she smiled.

"Yes, she is alive, really."

There was a slight pause and then Alice spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

She put the phone on the receiver and then turned and spoke.

"He just hung up on me," she said.

Before I could say anything, she zoned. When she came back, she was smiling.

"Alice, what did you see," I asked her.

"Well I've got to go," Jacob said, and he ran out the door.

"Me too. I'll see you in a few days," Alice said.

"Where are you going?"

"Jasper is coming. He is almost here."

"Wait, what did you see?"

"You will be a vampire at some point and it couldn't be that far away, you looked similar to how you do now. Now I have to get going. I really can't wait to see Jasper."

"Have fun."

Alice sped out the door. I knew she would be really happy when I saw her in a few days. I went up stairs and got ready for bed.


	3. Average

(Bella POV)

Average:

I woke up and got ready to go to school, just like any other morning. Charlie had already left for work and I knew Alice and Jasper wouldn't be in school. Carlisle and Esme weren't back in town yet so they couldn't have put Alice and Jasper back in school, to return to their original schedule. When I arrived at school, Angela and Mike were waiting for me. Ever since Mike, Jacob, and I went to that movie in Port Angeles a couple weeks ago, they've waited for me every day. The morning flew by so quickly. At lunch, everyone noticed I was happier.

"Bella, did you finally get over Cullen," Mike asked me.

"What are you talking about," I asked him.

"You seem in a better mood than you have been in since Cullen left school and broke up with you," he replied.

I winced at his choice of words and Jessica picked it up.

"What Mike was trying to say was that you seem a lot happier today than you have been in days, or months, past," Jessica explained.

"Oh. I am," I said.

"What brought this, Bella," Angela asked.

"Alice Cullen is back in town. She and I hung out last night," I explained.

"Oh, that's... great. Is the rest of the 'clan' coming back too," Mike asked, resentment in his voice.

"I don't no. Rosalie and Emmett are..." I hesitated, trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Bella? Rosalie and Emmett are," Eric asked.

"Sorry, I spaced. Rosalie and Emmett are at college in... New Hampshire. Jasper came back last night with Alice and Edward, well, I haven't heard from him and Alice and Jasper know nothing either. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen haven't come back yet, either," I said.

"Are you okay without that knowledge," Jessica asked.

"I'm alright. I mean, I would love to know where he is but, since I can't know, at least not yet, I decided to be relaxed," I explained.

Near the end of lunch, I made plans with Angela for the afternoon. I drove Angela to her home, where I hung out until dinnertime. When I got home, I started up some leftover lasagna. Charlie got home just as it was ready. I set the table and we sat down to eat. Charlie noticed that I was perkier than usual and I guess that he wondered why.

"Alice is in town," I said.

"Alice Cullen? She's back?"

"Yeah. She and I are going to be hanging out tomorrow after I get home from school."

"I hope you have fun. Wait, after _you_ get home from school? What about her?"

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen haven't come back yet to re-register Alice so she won't be in school until they return."

"Oh. Okay. What did you do after school today?"

"I was over at Angela's house."

He and I spoke for a little bit longer as we finish dinner and while I did the dishes.

"I am going to turn in early tonight, Bella. Will you be alright getting along for the rest of the night," he asked me.

"Dad, I am not a seven year old. I'm eighteen. Of course I'll be alright."

"Okay. 'Night, Bells."

"'Night, Dad."

I hung around for a little. At around 10:30, I decided to go to sleep. I went up stairs and followed the average schedule I followed to get ready for bed. As soon as I was ready, I crawled under the covers and drifted off into a hopefully, peaceful night of sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night when my bed frame rocked slightly. I sat up, to find a dark figure perched on the end of my bed, crouched in hunting position.


	4. Begging Lion

(Bella POV)

Begging Lion:

My eyes tried to focus on the figure and when that didn't work, I scrambled to my feet and backed up until I hit the wall. This figure was definitely a vampire and a hungry one at that. The figure mysteriously disappeared. When I was sure it wasn't still in my room, I climbed back in bed. I closed my eyes and my bed rocked again. My eyes flew open and I sat up so quickly, I could have been going 125 miles per hour. When I looked, nothing was there. I closed my eyes and turned toward the door. As soon as I was on my opposite side, I opened my eyes. I gasped, unable to scream, at whom was there.

Edward was on his knees, at the side of my bed. I knew that my eyes were wide when I looked at him. He eyes were clear, sorrow easily seen. I felt like crying and I guess some tears got through because his cold hands wiped something wet away from under my eyes. I pinched myself, ever so slightly, to find out that I really was awake. I was.

I tried to think of something to say. When I finally remembered how to speak and decided on what I would say, he put a finger over my mouth and spoke to me first.

"Bella, I am so glad that you are alright," he said.

"Why are you here," I asked him, not that I wasn't entirely thrilled that he was here with me again.

"To apologize. Bella, I am so sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to do it but I thought that you having a completely normal human life without a vampire lover would make you safe and happy. I could see when I left you that that wasn't the case but I couldn't make myself believe it. I saw how heartbroken you were and for the past few months without you, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It killed me to do what I did for you but I was too stupid and selfish to not do it. I figured that if you thought I had moved on you would move on quicker and easier. I can see that that didn't happen. I am so sorry and I hope that you see that."

"What are you saying?"

"You seem so hesitant and calm. Is it because you have moved on? Because you can't think straight? Because you have another boyfriend? Because you don't love me anymore? That would be... quite fair. Just please tell me if you can still love me after what I did to you," he said, his voice breaking speaking the last part.

"What kind of a stupid, idiotic question is that, Edward?"

"Please, just answer it."

I thought carefully before I spoke.

"The way I feel about you has and will never change. Of course I still love you and there is nothing you can do about it," I said.

"That is all I needed to hear," he said.

Suddenly, his lips were against mine. This wasn't any ordinary kiss. This kiss was fiercer than the rest of them had been. We both expected my reaction. My arms locked around his neck and I tried to dismiss every human need, even breathing, until I almost passed out. I looked at him, just able to see his beautiful features. I was suddenly overwhelmed with serious feelings that I could not ignore. I pulled myself as close to him as I could. I searched his face, remembering every line of him while he did the same with me.

"Alice told me that I was going to be a vampire sometime in the near future. Is that going to be tonight," I asked him.

He went wide-eyed and then looked irritated.

"No, I have told you before. I refuse to take your soul and give you an eternal life of vampirism."

I looked at him, sighed, and then rolled over. He was then at the other side of my bed, an expected action. I yawned.

"You're tired, love. Sleep," he said.

"Like I could sleep with you here, Edward."

"You always used to."

"Yeah, well that was before you left me," I said.

"Why won't you really go to sleep now," he asked me, seeing easily through my lie.

"If I close my eyes, you will disappear, just like all mythical creatures do," I said.

"I will be here when you wake up tomorrow morning. Then I will take you to school and I will miss you all through third period. Carlisle and Esme put us back into Forks High School and we got our old schedules back," he told me.

"Okay," I said and then I drifted peacefully to sleep.


	5. Lies and Resentment

(Bella POV)

Lies and Resentment:

I woke up groggy to the sound of Charlie's police cruiser starting up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room. No Edward. I knew it. He lied to me. I couldn't believe it. He did just bolt after that solemn yet insincere apology. I felt a spark of resentment charge through my veins. I thought my life was perfect last night when he swore he would be here when I woke up. I started to move quickly. I knew that he would be here at exactly 7:50 to pick me up for school. As soon as I had eaten breakfast, I looked at the clock; 7:35. I grabbed my backpack and ran for my truck. I hopped into it and started to drive myself to school. If he was going to lie to me, I wasn't going to let him drive me to school. I wasn't even sure if he would come to pick me up. I wasn't even sure if he would be at school. Maybe Carlisle and Esme didn't even put them back in Forks High School. Maybe that was just another lie. Maybe Alice and I weren't going to be hanging out tonight. Only a day at school would give me some of those answers.

I arrived at school and to my surprise, the silver Volvo was in its old spot. _How on Earth did that liar get here before me even after he went to pick me up? Maybe he didn't go to pick me up. _I stayed in the car until Angela and her new boyfriend Ben pulled up, followed by Mike and Jessica, and then Eric. I got out of the car to go talk to them.

I walked over to them and we all started talking. Two cold arms wrapped around me at the same time that the bell rang. As soon as I heard that noise, I encircled myself with my friends and we walked to first period all together, leaving Edward looking mind-boggled in the street. When I walked into my first period class, Edward was already sitting in the seat next to mine.

I sat down and he kept trying to talk to me, maybe trying to explain why he wasn't there when I woke up but I ignored him. After third period, the only period of the day without Edward, and for the first time I was looking forward to it, I walked out of the room to find Edward waiting for me, just like he used to, leaning against the brick wall, looking like a Greek god. I decided to walk with him just because he looked so helpless. As soon as I gave in and walked with him, he shot.

"Bella, I can explain why I wasn't there when you woke up. I-," he started to say.

"Save it, Edward. You lied to me," I said, interrupting him.

"No I didn't, Bella. Please just let me explain."

"Fine. But you only get one shot at this," I said, giving in.

"I left for maybe a maximum of ten minutes to go change my clothes for today. I came back and I heard Charlie walk into your room. He saw you wrapped up in all of your blankets like you were freezing and he shut your window, my only way in. I started to panic, thinking that you would react this way but hoping that you wouldn't. As soon as I realized that I wouldn't be getting back inside, I ran back to my house and into my closet to find this," he said while pulling something gold and shiny from his pocket.

It was a bracelet. The gold was braided intricately together. It was so gorgeous. He pulled my wrist from my side and hooked the bracelet on it.

I looked up at him and his eyes were so, so sincere. He looked like he was telling the truth and nothing but the truth. The problem was that he looked the same way when he left me in September. At that time, he was lying.

"I can't believe that you are telling me the truth. You look like you are telling the truth, but you looked that way when you left me in September. You had the look, but you were lying," I said to him.

He looked as if he was going to die. I was sure that if he could, he would be crying.

"Bella, I swear that I am telling that truth. I wouldn't lie to you-," he started.

"But you did, in September."

"Let me finish. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," he said.

I didn't know what to do. I so wanted to believe him, but I couldn't.

"I'll let you know what I decide later. I can't be side-tracked from my school work," I said.

"That is fair. Do you need a ride home," he asked.

"No, I drove myself to school today, remember?"

"I know that," he said, sorrow easily heard in his voice.

The rest of the day was pretty quick. I told Edward that he could come over at 6:30, no earlier, and at that time, I would tell him what I decided. I drove home, totally unable to concentrate on the road. My mind was completely locked on Edward and the big decision I had to make. My mind was made up. I knew what I had to do.


	6. Some Day

(Bella POV)

Some Day:

At 6:30 on the dot, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. Edward was standing in the doorway, his hair windblown from running. He still looked like a Greek god. He looked like he was expecting something and I knew I expected it too.

I took his hand and led him to the couch and we sat down. I could see in his eyes he knew he was done. My mind had been made. But looking at him, looking at a picture of the Greek god who was about to die, I looked at my wrist. The bracelet was there and I knew I had to do something. I made a snap decision. I couldn't do it. I couldn't live through life the way it was heading if I followed what I was planning. Yet, I couldn't live through my first thought either.

My head was spinning. I couldn't think. I starting crying and the expression in his eyes went from sorrow to anxiety in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, what's wrong," he asked, almost a moan.

I didn't know. I couldn't figure out what it was. Edward must have started to panic because he pulled me against his cool, marble chest. I stayed there for a couple more minutes while I decided on what I was going to do. As soon as I cooled down (**NO PUN INTENDED) **I sat up and he looked like he was about to die again.

"Bella, stop trying to put it off. Just say it," Edward said, his voice breaking.

I thought about my first decision and realized it was wrong. I leaned in and kissed him, emotion flooding over. When we finished, his eyes lit up and he seemed delighted.

"So, are we alright," Edward asked me.

"What do you mean? I was pretty sure that kiss said it all."

He pulled me into him and he cradled me in his arms. Then I thought about what I had just done. _What did I just do? The right thing or the wrong thing? _I figured that only time would tell. I knew that soon, I would have all the time in the world to figure that out, to figure it out with Edward.

I looked up at his sparkling gold eyes and I knew right then and there the answer to my own questions. I had just made myself happy. Edward was still my boyfriend and he would be forever. I had definitely done the right thing. Looking at Edward, I knew nothing could be better than this.

After a little bit, I looked back up at him. His face looked like he was debating something. Maybe I was over and not him. He set me on my feet and then he stood up and took my hands.

"Bella, I have been thinking and I think I know what I want now," he said to me.

"Save the words, Edward. I already know what you are going to say," I said back to him and then I ran to the steps, tears flooding my eyes.

Edward caught me before I could get up three steps. He looked confused.

"If you know what I am going to say, then why are you tearing up and running from me," he asked me.

I hesitated and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my room and he set me on my bed. He took my hands once again.

"Bella, the past few months have been torture without you. I can't live any amount of time without you. You must not have known what I was going to say because the night you and I were in your room, after we went to the meadow together last year, you were wondering about it and you seemed so eager," he said.

"I am… confused," I said, trying to think back to that day. _What did I say? Why can't I remember it?_

"I'll give you a hint. You asked me a question concerning Emmett and Rosalie and then I wondered if there was a particular reason why you asked me it. Think carefully, Bella," he said and almost automatically, I remembered.

"_You said that Rosalie and Emmett are married and that you will have to go to their wedding in a few years again. Is that marriage that same as it is for humans?" "Yes, I suppose it is. Is there a particular reason why you asked me that?" "Well, I was just wondering about you and me some day."_

I gasped and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"From your reaction, I would believe that you thought it up. Bella, I can't live without you for a day. Marry me," he said.

I went wide-eyed. I couldn't breathe. My past of hoping that Edward and I would get married, it was all here, right now. After probably about twenty seconds where I wasn't breathing, but still standing, Edward must have gotten anxious. Two cold hands were shaking me when I came back. Edward sighed in relief.

"Bella," he asked.

"Be serious, Edward."

"I am one hundred percent serious."

"Edward, getting married isn't really on the top of my to-do list right now. I am only eighteen."

"Well, I'm nearly one hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."

I looked at his eyes, clear as day. He was serious. I couldn't believe this. What was I suppose to say? Edward noticed I was hesitant.

"I thought you wanted to be my wife. That day in the meadow, you asked about you and me."

"Edward I said, and I quote, 'I was just wondering about you and me _some day._ That doesn't mean one year later when I am eighteen."

He looked at me and I knew he wanted it just as badly as I did. I knew I would make a decision, _some day._


End file.
